fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Install
Dragon Install (竜力覚醒(ドラゴン・インストール) , Doragon Insutouru lit. Draconic Power Awakening) is a Caster-type Lost Magic that allows a Mage to form a bond with a Dragon to manifest a specialized armor. Due to not being a magic that humans can teach each other, Dragon Install is a notably rare magic, and the knowledge is far more commonly found around the critical component to the magic itself: the Dragons. Overview Also referred to as the Dragon's Raiment (竜の佩用 Ryū no Haiyō; lit. Dragon Wearing), Dragon Install is a unique form of magic passed down to the Humans from the Dragons. Unlike the Dragon Slayer Magic, which requires the user to be taught the skills by a Dragon parent, and alters their anatomy to be similar to that of a Dragon, Dragon Install is quite different, as it is unable to be 'taught'. As opposed to 'teaching' it, Dragon Install is instead a magic bestowed upon humans by Dragons. Dragon Install is the pinnacle of alliance between Dragons and Humans. Once a Dragon and Human have formed a bond, should the human have innate magical potential, the Dragon and Human can link their souls. The soul link (霊連係 reirenkei) is a phenomenon that occurs when the bond between two entities becomes stronger than average. Humans refer to this process as finding a soul mate; one that another has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. While in humans, this may bring out some latent potential due to the emotional nature of magic itself, in Dragons, when a soul link occurs, one dragon can bring out another dragon's full potential. Through bonding with humans, this process is weaponised in a form referred to as the Dragon Install. Once a successful bond is performed, Dragon Install requires both the soul of the Dragon and the soul of the Human mage to be present for a successful activation. The purpose of Dragon Install is to give a human support in battle, as opposed to have a Dragon saunter in and destroy enemies; in essence, this magic is only used between Dragons who refuse to attack humans, with one such example being Grandeeney, and a human who they've formed a strong bond with. By initiating Dragon Install, the Dragon's soul is used as a catalyst to draw on the innate power of the human's soul, brining this power to the surface as magical energy and solidifying it, creating a specialized armor unique to the user themselves. This is where the term Dragon's Raiment originates from. Once donned, the armor boosts the user's parameters immensely, vastly outstripping any known human mage, and some consider the level of the user's own magical energy to be akin to that of a true Dragon. Additionally, as the magic manifests in a form of armor, Dragon Install provides immense protection, even moreso against abilities that are Dragon-based, such as Dragon Slayer Magic. Due to being created from the bonds of Dragons and Humans, however, Dragon Install is not a magic that can critically wound Dragons normally, unlike Dragon Slayer Magic. The Dragon's own soul is used to maintain the raiment, and due to this, the Dragon is forced to remain stationary in their current location while the user fights their own battle. Due to the nature of the soul link, however, the Dragon and Human do not need to be physically near each other to successfully perform the Dragon Install; the only catch is that the Dragon must be alive for the Human mage to continue to perform the Dragon Install. Should the Dragon ever die, the user loses the ability to perform the Dragon Install altogether. Additionally, how long the user can keep the raiment manifested depends entirely on the strength of their bond with the Dragon; a new, weaker bond creates a small window of opportunity while a stronger bond enables the user to fight for prolonged periods of time. Dragons under the influence of Compact Regression can still perform the Dragon Install with a human, however, the resulting raiment will not be as strong as the raiment generated from a Dragon in its true form. Trivia *Dragon Install gains its primary basis in the Ark armor from'' Dragonar Academy'', however, it also has inspiration from the'' Kurama Link Mode'' shown in Naruto, and even the'' Pactio'' from Mahou Sensei Negima!. *Due to the fact that Dragon Install focuses primarily on Dragons, any potential user of this magic must first ask the creator himself, and they are limited to one user per character. * This magic was okayed by Per. Category:Dragon Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic